


Backdoor Apology

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: After a little accident in the bedroom Sam tries to apologize.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 27





	Backdoor Apology

Backdoor Apology

Pairing: Sam + Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: Unavailable

Summary: An intimate encounter goes wrong and apologies are in order

Warnings: Smut, profanity, blasphemy, unprotected sex, slight anal

A/N: this was by request and I thought it was so bloody funny I just couldn’t not do it. I hope y'all find this as funny as I did!

The scent of baking in the bunker was odd, especially considering you knew you weren’t the one causing it. That means one of the guys was trying to burn the place down. That wasn’t really fair. Both guys were actually decent cooks. They just didn’t get a chance to practice much. Your steps quickened, wanting to see for yourself what was going on. You walked into the kitchen and Sam was turning around from the oven.

“Ow ow OW!” Het set the pan down on the counter. He’d used a towel instead of a hot pad and it apparently wasn’t insulating enough. You giggled, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over your chest. He glared up at the laughter, then sort of blushed.  
“I’m… not done…I was hoping to at least get the frosting on it.” You looked quizzically at him.

“Am I to assume then that this lovely smelling thing is for me?” He nodded.

“Well,” you asked. “What did I do to deserve the Betty Crocker treatment?”

If anything Sam blushed brighter. The man was so huge in the kitchen. You watched him move around, still fascinated that he didn’t bang into everything. Of course, you had to assume that as he grew into the height and bulk he learned to maneuver. He’d be a mass of bruises otherwise.

“Well, you know last night,” he spoke without looking at you. “I hope you know it was an accident and I’m sorry.” Your eyes widened and you started laughing, hard. He looked miffed. You were still giggling, tears running down your face.

“So this is you apologizing? For that I get cake?” You launched into a fresh bout of laughter. He started to grin crookedly.

“Well, shit,” he said. “I didn’t know how else to say sorry. And you like cake.”

“I do like cake. Frost that thing and I accept your apology.” You smiled fondly at the big puppy.

**** Last Night ****

You couldn’t really dance, but you didn’t have to be a good dancer to strip in your own bedroom. Watching Sam watch you dance was so incredibly hot. You’d had him in his boxers and sat him on the edge of the bed. You’d commanded him to watch and absolutely not use his hands. When you hit the music his eyes widened. He’d already been eyeing the short silk robe you were in. You started to sway your hips and he caught on to what you were doing. He made a small surprised noise, but he sat.

The robe came off as you swayed revealing something a little different. You knew that black and red were traditional lingerie colors if a girl was going to strip/seduce her man. But see, you knew Sam better than he might have wanted you to. When the robe came off you looked like an absolute angel. Everything was pure white, ruffled lace, and little blue rosettes and bows. He let out a breath, hard, like he’d been punched. The erection was stunning and nearly instant. You smiled sweetly at him.

Your hands roved over your body, lightly touching your skin. Fingers teased at the edges of the floaty little cami. You bent over a little, making eye contact and licking the strawberry gloss on your lips as you slowly pulled the thin blue ribbon tying the front closed. You watched him swallow as you spun the silk to the floor. Bare and clearly aroused breasts danced so close in front of him, and he started to move. You shook a finger at him and he put his hands down, clutching at the edge of the bed. He was breathing hard, and a wet spot was forming on his boxers. You grinned, his obvious arousal increasing your own, dampening the little ruffled panties.

You turned around, rolling your hips in little circles as your hands carressed your own ass, fluffing the lace. You turned around front and fingertips slid around the waistband. You even let your fingers play lower, making a little delicious noise as you brushed lightly across your own clit. He moaned quietly. You blew a kiss at him as you turned again. Rolling your hips back your hands slid down your thighs, bending almost to the floor, slowly sliding those sweet little panties off. It left him with a very good view of your bare ass and your clearly wet pussy as well.

“God damn it Y/N,” he groaned painfully. “You’re killing me.”

“Shhh,” you winked at him, finger to your lips and you pirouetted away a few feet. Of course, the floor session was next. He looked so hot sitting there, eyes gllued to you as you sank to the floor. The muscles in his arms and chests kept rolling and tightening as he gripped white snuckled at the edge of the mattress. You writhed on the carpet, hands touching everywhere, starting your own soft moaning, not only maing yourself hot but knowing it would ratchet Sam up higher too. Ass in the air you crawled to him like a cat. You slid your hands up his legs, bracing your hands on his hips, arching as you used him to get back to your feet. You opened his knees so you could dance between his legs.

“No hands,” you cautioned again. He was cursing quietly.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot this is?” He was actually leaning away as your hips rotated in front of his face. He was shaking with the effort of controlling himself.

“That was the idea,” you purred, leaning down to place a soft, sweet kiss on him. The you whispered against his lips.

“You can move now.”

The moan was both pain and relief as he seized you in both arms, pulled you onto his lap, kissing you madly and grinding you into his erection. He flipped your onto the mattress on your back, hands moving roughly over you, his frustration evident.

“God damn. I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard in my life. You are evil.”

You laughed into the vicious kiss, all tongues and teeth. Just to be perverse you reached into his boxers and grabbed him, being just as rough. He growled, pulling himself away from you.

“Oh no you fucking don’t. It’s your turn to get tortured.”  
His hands and mouth were between your thighs and your brain turned to jelly as he teased you mercilessly, denying you the touches you craved until you were begging pitifully. He brought you twice before he let you up. He might have calmed down, but it didn’t look like it. He still looked like his arousal was painful. You sat up, kissing your own wetness off his lips.

“I want to do something different.”

Sam let you shift him around the bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed again, his feet on the floor and his upper body lying across the sheets. You moved over him, straddling his hips, but facing away from him.

“Oh, hell yes,” he said, grabbing your ass and spreading you as you lowered yourself down onto him, effectively impaling yourself. Both of you moaned, the pleasure unbelievable as your ass met his hips. Then you started bouncing. Sam threw his head back, cursing at the wall behind him. He used his leverage on the floor, his thighs rippling as he raised his hips into you. His hands on your ass helped, lifting you and letting you drop back down onto him. You were both going crazy, so close, and then it happened. You got enthusiastic. You bounced off him, and when you came back down it went in too far back. You squeaked, and Sam froze.

“Oh my god.”

He very delicately moved. You squeaked again. He sat up, folding his arms around you, apologizing over and over. You kept assuring him it was ok, and you were even laughing. All of that hotness and the entire mood was utterly killed with that little slip. You climbed down, turned and kissed him, telling him it was all right. He still looked so sad, like you’d kicked the big puppy. You managed to assure him and you cuddled up to sleep, promising that you’d try this again.

**** The next day ****

You were halfway through your second piece of cake. It was lovelý. He’d made chocolate cake with chocolate chips in it, with cream cheese icing. You’d told him it was amazing. He was eating a piecec of his own and seemed to have relaxed. You being you, you couldn’t help being perverse.

“You know, Sam,” you said, not meeting his eyes and smiling at your plate as you kept eating. “It was really the surprise that was the problem last night. I actually like it in the ass.”

Sam choked on his cake and coughed for a full five minutes while you laughed.


End file.
